


Pregnancy

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [17]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Confusion, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Trust, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You and Rick both get the scare of your life one afternoon after an amazing round of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

"F-Fuck, Rick, yes!"

You cried out feeling your walls clenching down onto his cock as you hurried your face into the pillow beneath you.

Rick had you turned onto your stomach and was pounding your vigina like no tomorrow as he came heavily into you with a loud and crackling yell.

He grunted and gasped as he pulled out of you and flipped over onto his back on the bed beside you.

You sighed and slid down onto your belly with a warm smile. You were very content with Rick and it seemed he was the same way with you.

"[Name]?"

"Yeah Rick?"

You questioned as you closed your eyes. Recently Rick and you had been going at it like rabbits and you loved every second of it. You laid there on your bed with him beside you, feeling him shift to where he wrapped his arm around your waist and started placing kisses down your spine.

"Do you ever think about -- about leaving with me?"

"Leaving?"

"Y-Yeah, travling space and shit. N-not having a care in the world. J-just us."

You raised a brow as you pushed up on your elbows and rolled over enough to glance at Rick behind you.

"You're serious?"

You looked at him. There was no sense of lying that moved across his face. You blinked slowly turning onto your side.

"Rick?"

"Dead serious babe."

You frowed your eyebrows as you looked at him. The first thought in the back of your mind was Beth and how heart broken she would be to see her father leave again.

"What about Morty, Summer... Beth?"

You asked looking at him seriously. 

"What about em?"

"You're just going to leave them? Just like that?"

Rick frowned as his hand came up and rubbed his fingers through your hair slowly. Your eyes closed for a brief moment before they fluttered open again.

"Don't -- Don't make it sound like -- "

"Like you'd be leaving your family for a second time?"

You asked slowly leaning up and kissing his lips. Both of your eyes fluttered closed as the kiss became more than just a kiss. Rick's tongue rolled out of his mouth and he pressed it to yours.

You moaned quietly and kissed him back.

"You're trying to distract me... answer -- answer the question."

He panted through the kiss. It became sloppy very quickly as you attempted to become dominate in the kiss.

"Rick... I would... I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, and beyond, if you wanted me to."

You told him feeling his cock twitch at your words. He pushed himself inside you for a second round. You moaned loudly and leaned your head back against the pillow and arched your chest into him.

"That's all I -- I wanted to know."

He said thrusting quickly into you, planning on going all night at this point. He wouldn't be finished until the sun came up in eight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt sick. You had been feeling sick for a while now, going on probably a month off and on. You didn't know if it was because you caught something from deep space or the fact that Rick never gave you any time to recoup after the long and drawn out sex trips he'd make to your house or have you come to his.

Regardless, you were tired of feeling like shit so you went to the doctor.

Of course you had to go through the long list of;

How do you feel

Anyone sick at home

How long has this been going on

You know the usual type of questions all doctors ask you when you come to see them. However when the question arouse of;

Are you currently sexually active and is there any risk of pregnancy

You stopped. You looked at your doctor as if unsure how to answer that. It was true that Rick had been giving you a monthly dose of meds that was suppose to keep you from getting pregnant, but when the question was asked it scared you.

Regardless the doctor did a urine test just to be certain. And when the results came back;

They were positive

And there you stood in Rick's garage doorway looking pale as a sheet holding the cream colored envelope that had your positive pregnancy test results in them.

"Wow holy shit you look -- you look awful!"

Rick commented when he seen you standing there. He pulled his goggles off his head and stood up when you walked into the garage.

You didn't say anything but tossed the folder down onto his work desk.

He gave you a worried expression and after seeing you weren't going to speak he cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the papers.

His eyes scanned the black words on the white paper and then his reading stopped.

You watched as his brows arched way up into his forehead and he re-read and re-read causing his eyes to go flying all over the page.

Finally he stopped and looked at you. The papers being dropped onto the desk by his hands and he plopped back into the chair. He focused on the life outside of the garage. His mind racing a million miles a second and yet he couldn't fathom a single thing.

"Dad, can you come help me for a min... oh, hi [Name]!"

Beth said greeting you as she looked between you and Rick. She raised a brow and looked between the two of you for a moment trying to figure out why you were both acting so weird.

"Iiiiiis everything okay?"

She questioned looking between the two of you as she took a few steps into the garage.

"Oh God, [Name], you look awful are you sick?"

She said, only to have no response. She blinked her eyes slowly before she viewed her father, who seemed just about as lifeless as you.

"Ooooookaaaaaay... I'm just gonna... go back inside and leave you two to..... whatever this is you're doing..."

Beth said slowly as she took a few steps back and then retreated inside closing the door behind her.

Leaving the two of you to unknowingly continue to silently panic alone.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't remember how or even why it happened, but you suddenly found yourself falling through the floor. A portal had opened up underneath your feet in the garage. You screamed as you fell into the arms of a few Rick's that caught you.

You were shaken and afraid, but quickly noticed you were in the citadel before the council of Rick's.

"What -- what am I doing here?"

You questioned looking up and seeing the council staring down at you. It was only seconds after did your Rick dive theough the portal you came through and landed next to you.

"What the -- what the fuck!?"

He shouted angerly.

"Be quiet! Answer me one question, C-137, is it true!"

The King spoke up causing you to wince from his booming voice. You swallowed and stepped back behind your Rick slightly.

The last time you were here wasn't a good experience for you.

"Is what -- is what true?"

Rick questioned the King causing the man to roll his eyes.

"That your [Name] is, in fact, pregnant with your offspring?"

The whole room of Rick's began to murmer. You felt your face warm. This wasn't something you expected the others, or anyone else for that matter, to figure out so quickly.

Your Rick stood tall not being even slightly intimidated by the King Rick. King Rick narrowed his eyes await for the answer.

"Yeah, yeah it's true."

He said causing yelling to start and arguments to take place. The gavel was banged several times by the council of Rick's as they attempted to quiet everyone else down.

"Silence! We'll have silence!"

Librarian Rick ordered, his hair long as he sat further down on the council of Rick's. Finally the room fell silent.

"C-137 how could you become so irresponsible as to impregnate such a prime subject as [Name]!"

"You know we cannot allow this a child would only... complicate her full potential."

A few Rick's on the council said as the looked down at the two of you.

"What you just -- you just want me to get rid of it? Just -- just like that?"

Your Rick sputtered shocked about what they wanted done.

"A baby between you and your [Name] would be... it would be an abomination! Rick's and [Name's] should. Never. Have. Children!"

King Rick said as if trying to teach a lesson on the subject of children. You didn't understand. An abomination? What the hell were they talking about?

"Jeez, you guys reeeeeeally need to lighten up."

Your Rick told them feeling your hands grab the back of his lab coat. You were scared that much was easy to tell. But he had made up his mind the first time that he brought you here that after the last incident, never again would he allow for you to be hurt.

"What if I don't want to get rid of it?"

Rick said speaking up, causing your eyes to widen. Was he serious or was this just a decoy? You never could really tell with Rick. He was always u predictable, but that was one of the things you liked about him.

"Too bad. You must not let it be born."

The King said with a belch at the end. That's when you noticed some military Rick's coming in closer to you.

"Rick..."

You whispered causing Rick's eyes to glance around seeing what you seen.

"Get rid of it huh? So it can't even be born?"

"No."

King Rick replied.

"Fine. I'll take care of it. "

Rick said after a long silence. You looked up at him shocked. He was planning on aborting the child? The child that was his and neither one of you had any say in the matter?

King Rick raised his brow before he smirked.

"And how can we be so sure you'll do it? We'll need evidence."

He said with a cocky grin coming to his lips.

"Bring us the fetus of the child once it's done -- or what's left of it at least."

King Rick ordered. Rick rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, you dickwads are a pain in the ass. Alright fine! Whatever -- whatever you assholes want. Now can we go home?"

Rick piped up obviously not wishing to be here any longer than needed.

King Rick nodded and allowed for you and your Rick to be returned to the garage in the same location as the two of you had been in before.

You glanced at Rick once the portals dissappeared.

"Rick you can't be serious about -- "

"I'm not."

He said quickly cutting you off. You felt your heart thumping loudly in your ears slightly start to calamity down. You took a deep breath as you looked at him and lowered your head.

"If we can trick those assholes into -- into thinking that it was done then we can -- we can... shit."

Rick said ruffling his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. He didn't know what he was going to do.

And neither did you.

It was obvious to you that the two of you couldn't have a child together. You were both too alike and would end up in a worse off situation than what you already were relationship wise.

That's when it dawned on you. The whole not having kids part. You glanced over at Rick quickly.

"I know -- I know what we do."


	4. Chapter 4

You laid there. Your Rick and Doofus Rick were stanning beside you. You were dressed in a flimsy sheet and naked underneath as your Rick worked on hooking you up to different monitors.

"I can't believe -- I can't believe you actually want to do this shiiiit."

Rick said while burping. He put an IV into your arm and you tensed a bit from the pain, but other than that you were fine.

"Looks, it's better than doing what those other Rick pricks want right?"

You said causing your Rick's lips to twitch before he frowned again.

"Yeah, but I mean, come on, Doofus Rick? Really?"

Doofus Rick frowned and started to whine.

"I-I'm not Doofus Rick!"

"You eat -- "

"Rick!"

You snapped not wanting to hear it. You glared up at him and he glared back down at you.

"Just put me under and do it."

You told him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just -- just hold on."

He told you. Doofus Rick grabbed your hand and you turned to look at him. You blinked slowly as an unsure smile came to his face.

"Are you -- are you really sure about this [Name]?"

He questioned causing you to smile.

"You never had a family of your own, but I know you'll do great."

You said squeezing his hand before your world went blurry.

The procedure to remove the growing child from your belly was a success. By the time you had awoken both Rick's already had it in a large tube. You looked at it as it sat across from you. The baby - no, the thing - wasn't even 3 months big yet.

"And there's no scaring?"

You questioned looking down at your stomach that didn't even look touched.

"R-Right."

"And the copy?"

"H-Here it is [Name]!"

Doofus Rick said handing you the small tube of the same looking thing that was in the test tube. Your Rick took it and nodded before he opened a portal with his gun.

"We better -- we better get back to -- to deliver this and get h-home."

Your Rick said watching as you slid off the table. You were looking at the child. The child between you and Rick. You blinked slowly before you glanced back at Doofus Rick.

"Take good care of the little thing."

You told him. He smiled warmly and nodded.

"Y-Yeah! I -- I will!"

"Let's goooooooooo!!"

Rick shouted causing you to scoff and roll your eyes.

"Bye Rick."

You said giving the man a small hug. He returned it before the two of you parted. Giving one last look you walked off with your Rick through the portal to deliver the copy of your child.


	5. Chapter 5

The portal open and out into the garage you walked. The council was pleased that you had - as far as they had known - given up your child and then allowed them to kill it right in front of you.

You didn't show any emotion as it happened, not wanting to be upset over nothing but a copy of your real child.

You heard Rick belch as he sat down in his chair.

"We're -- we're not making that _mistake_ again."

Rick's cold voice came from behind you causing you to wince. You nodded, but said nothing.

"I'll see you later."

You told him headed for the open garage overhead door. Rick didn't say anything. He didn't try to stop you.

Nothing.

You walked out and onto the sidewalk where you made your way away from the house.

Away from Rick.


End file.
